Something Different
by Wing Darkness
Summary: Just a little Masters centric story. Masters is depressed after what happens in "Out of the Chute" and Chase decides he wants to do something about it.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Something Different

Fandom: House M.D.

Characters: Martha Masters, Robert Chase.

Summary: Just a little Masters centric story. Masters is depressed after what happens in "Out of the Chute" and Chase decides he wants to do something about it.

Disclaimer: I don't own House or anything affiliated.

Author's Notes: I've had this in my head for awhile. Set right after 7 x 16 "Out of the Chute" I tried to keep Masters and Chase in Character but it's hard to tell if I succeeded =).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Masters slowly walked away from the patient's room, the sound of the door sliding shut cutting off her final farewell. Thinking back she couldn't believe what she had just done. It had taken her hours to work up the courage to ask him out.

Now it was no secret that Martha Masters wasn't the most socially adept person in the world and okay maybe she was a little nerdy and weird but he had smiled when she awkwardly flirted with him. She sighed remembering the uncomfortable silence that descended on the room after she asked him.

Always worried about others she made up the excuse of it being inappropriate because he was her patient to save him having to make up his own reason why he wouldn't want to go out with her. Its okay she told herself after all the only reason she was interested in him was because her prefrontal cortex was telling her what an amazing male specimen he was.

Yeah even in her own mind that sounded weak. Deep down she knew that for once she just wanted to try going out with the dumb pretty boy.

Who was she kidding though her considerable intelligence and social awkwardness has always put her at a disadvantage when it comes to relationships. She has always been two steps ahead of everyone else, being 13 and already in college meant she never got the chance to experience just letting loose, having fun and doing all the things other people took for granted.

Well the case was over she might as well pack up and go home. It was Friday so even though she wouldn't be going out at least she would be able to get some rest and forget about this case.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was Friday night and Dr. Robert Chase was getting ready to start his weekend. Foreman and Taub had already left arguing about where to go for dinner. He laughed thinking to himself how much of an old married couple they seemed to be acting like lately.

Just as he was about to grab his coat he watched as Masters came back to the office with her head down and a dejected expression on her pretty face. Whoa did he just say that Masters was pretty, well okay he thought not said it but yeah he did say pretty.

Taking the opportunity to look at her as she gathered her things he had to admit she was pretty, her fashion sense was a little odd and her shyness made it so that people tended to overlook her. At first her presence annoyed him. It was no secret he and thirteen were good friends and he was even a little attracted to her so when she left and this medical student took her place it annoyed him.

Masters always needed someone to supervise her, watch over her, and teach her which is not what he signed on to House's team to do. The more time he spent with her though the more she grew on him.

He sometimes wondered what she thought of him. Ever since Cameron he knew he had been a little out of control, sleeping with so many women, but it was just his way of coping. Interestingly he hoped she did not see him as a player. He wasn't sure why but he wanted her to think better of him.

He knew that she had a crush on their latest patient, with all the stuttering and awkward flirting it was hard to miss. He knew she had gone to the patient's room to wait for him to wake up. Going by the sad expression she must have asked him out and he shot her down. For some reason this thought angers him.

He wasn't sure when it happened but he had started feeling slightly protective of their young med student. He knew expressing feelings like that wasn't his strong suit and he sometimes kind of acted like a jerk to her but it was just his way of showing he cared.

Oh crap being a jerk as a way of showing that you care, he really has been around House too long.

He suddenly has the impulse to try and cheer her up. They have never really hung out outside of work and he's not even really sure what she likes to do in her free time. This could turn out to be a very big mistake but she has almost finished gathering her things so if he wants to ask it's now or never.

"Masters do you want to go for a drink"

His voices makes her jump, she had been so focused on getting her things and getting out of the hospital she had almost forgotten Chase was still there.

He is asking her out for drinks, he's never done that before so why now? Did he know what just happened, oh god she must look like a lovesick school girl. What is she going to do?

She realized she must have been standing there for too long just staring at him because Chase was again speaking.

"Look if you don't want to it's fine I just thought since I don't have any plans and I don't think you do either it might be fun."

Fun, he thinks spending time with her might be fun. Her heart starts beating a little faster and she blushes. She has always thought that Chase was good looking what women wouldn't? It's just he always made it seem like he did not really like her very much.

Then again she's never been very good at reading people which is how she got into this situation in the first place so… wait how long has she been standing here Chase is talking again.

"Look Masters you're killing me here, if your eyes weren't open and you weren't standing up I'd think you just went into a coma, really it's okay if you don't want to go just say something."

She knows that this could turn out to be a big mistake, one pretty boy already shot her down today did she really want to try again. But Chase was so much more than that and she doesn't think he would ever try to hurt her on purpose and he was the one to ask her so he must want to spend more time with her.

Gathering her courage she says three words she hopes she won't regret later "I'd like that."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Thanks so much for the reviews ImmaDude92 and A Wilde Handful you guys are awesome. So without further adieu here is the next installment in Masters little story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This was a big mistake.

Oh it had started out innocently enough an invitation from a colleague to go out for drinks on a Friday night. It was an everyday occurrence unless you were one Martha M. Masters.

Now she knew that going out drinking wasn't something she usually did, okay almost never did but it was Chase asking and she really did want to spend more time with him even if she didn't know how to tell him that. Lucky for her he offered and after just being rejected she had to admit it would be nice not to be alone.

All of this was great until they arrived at the bar which was not so much a bar but a very nice restaurant with a bar. She wasn't sure what she was expecting a little hole in the wall (that was what people called bars right, hole in the wall, she was sure she read that somewhere) what she saw was mostly men and women sitting together at tables for two.

Wait a minute mostly men and women at tables for two, oh god was this a date had Chase really been asking her on a date was that what going for drinks meant? There were even candles on the table what was she going to do she wasn't ready for this.

"Masters"

What was she going to do she didn't prepare anything to talk about (not that she planned ahead for her admittedly few dates and wrote topics of conversation down so she wouldn't awkwardly stutter, which she ended up doing anyway.)

"Masters"

Wait Chase is looking at her and talking how long has she been standing here.

"What!" she blurts out a little too loudly, the hostess gives her a funny look.

Blushing she says in a more normal tone "Sorry what"

Chase just grins at her "Our table is ready come on"

They sit down at a cozy little table for two complete with romantic candles, what has she gotten herself into?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chase isn't sure what to think. At first he had just intended on going for a drink with his red headed colleague but his rumbling stomach had other ideas.

So okay maybe he did end up picking a place that was kind of romantic, but he could swear the last time he was here there were more kids and fewer candles. There was no way he could have known though right?

Now here they were sitting together at a cozy candle lit table for two with a silence so thick you could cut it with a scalpel.

Masters has had this sort of wide eyed nervous look on her face since we got here, he needs to say something to try and put her at ease before she gets the wrong idea.

"Um Masters I know this probably wasn't what you were expecting when I said drinks" He looks to her for some kind of conformation but at her lack of response continues on.

"It's just we didn't get the chance to eat dinner, unless you count the two boxes of animal crackers so I thought drinks and dinner, kind of funny how many couples there are though…" he trails off and rubs the back of his neck.

So he didn't pick this place because it was romantic he seemed just as surprised as she was, she didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed. Okay so she needs to say something to break this silence something witty that will start a conversation.

"So…it's Friday"

Smooth Martha real smooth.

"Really is it I hadn't noticed"

He's making fun of her. A hurt expression crosses her face, just as she was about to say that maybe this was a mistake and they should forget about dinner Chase grins at her."

"Sorry I was just kidding I was trying to lighten the mood. You seem a little nervous I was doing this to try to make you feel better not worse."

All at once his words hit her _I was trying to make you feel better_, he wants to make her feel better which means he cares about her.

She blushes, "No I'm sorry I know I'm not the best conversationalist, this is probably the worst dinner date you've ever been on."

Wait oh god did she just say that out loud she called this a date, but before she could stutter another apology Chase cut her off.

"No I'm having a good time I mean yeah a little more talking would be nice but I figured you'd start when you're ready. Do you want to talk about what happened today?"

She's grateful for the fact that he just glossed over the whole her saying this was a date thing but did she really want to tell Chase what happened. She did kind of want to get it off her chest and who could she really talk to, her roommate was nice to her but she wasn't really interested in what was going on in her life. What if Chase mocked her though or told the others what happened.

One look at the encouraging face he was giving her was enough to convince her that he would keep this between them. Just like that the words start pouring out of her mouth before she can stop them and when she's done she just looks down at the table and finishes with "Who was I kidding though why would someone like him want to go out with someone like me."

Chase just sits there stunned for a minute the urge to go back to the hospital and take the patient off of his pain medication comes into his mind and he's surprised by how much what happened to Masters upsets him.

"Masters look at me"

She keeps her head down and doesn't appear to have heard him.

"Martha look at me"

This catches her attention. When she looks up he's surprised to see tears in her eyes.

"I want you to listen to me that guy was an ass he doesn't deserve someone like you"

She gives a humorless little laugh

"Yeah right, I know that I am so much smarter than him but other than that I'm not very attractive and I'm awkward and annoying."

"That's not true!"

The force with which he says it startles her.

"Look I wasn't just saying that to be nice I think you're very pretty and your awkwardness doesn't make you annoying I think it's cute."

Pretty he thinks I'm pretty and not annoying.

Her heart starts beating faster and her palms start sweating and now she might start to cry not because she was sad but because she was so happy.

She couldn't stop the big bright smile from lighting up her face. "T-thank you"

For the first time that night Chase knows that she is genuinely happy and even though he had just admitted a whole lot more than he intended to seeing her that way was completely worth it.

The rest of the meal passed with light conversation and friendly laughter and as they were leaving Chase felt a warm feeling stir within him that he hadn't felt since Cameron left. Maybe Masters really was different he wasn't sure but he knew he wanted to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Thank You SXG4070, ImmaDude92, and RadientWings reviews make my day, and thanks for those who alerted and favorited I really appreciate it =). Now on to the next installment of Something Different.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_It's ringing_ was the first thought to cross Martha Masters mind as she considered what she was about to do. Dinner last night with Chase turned out to be a lot of fun and now she was sure that at the very least they were indeed friends.

For the longest time she didn't know what to think of her Australian co worker. He always seemed to be annoyed by her presence and his womanizing ways kind of turned her off. But those times she saw him with patients, the care and concern he showed, she just knew that deep down he was a good person.

So she tried to get to know him better, always choosing to go with him when they broke into patient's homes (she still couldn't believe she was doing that what would her mother and father think) and having him supervise her when she preformed procedures.

She just didn't know how to express her feelings, her lack of a social life showed that pretty clearly. His offer for drinks was the first time he took the initiative to spend more time with her. She had really needed a friend and he was there for her, but he also admitted some things she wasn't sure how to take. He said he thought she was pretty. He probably said that to a lot of women though, but the way he said it, oh she just wasn't sure.

This was how she found herself calling Chase at 8:00 am the next day to see if he wanted to go to a museum exhibit with her. They were having one about the human body; there would be all kinds of displays just filled with new and exciting information. She giggled to herself she just loved learning new things.

Would Chase want to go though, they did have a great evening and he said that they should hangout again but would he want to this soon and a museum of all places was it too boring? No friends went to museums together and she was...good company?

Maybe she should hang up and think about this some more.

A groggy voice answered on the fifth ring, "Hello"

Too late, say something, "Hi Chase it's me Martha…Masters"

"Masters, what's wrong did we get a case?"

He thinks this is about work. "No I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to go to a museum exhibit today…with me"

"Museum exhibit?"

"Yeah see they're having one about the human body and since we're doctors I thought it might be educational"

There is silence on the other end of the line.

"Uh if you don't want to that's fine we could do something else… or you know what forget-"

Chase cuts her off before she can finish. "Doctor Masters are you asking me out on a date?"

Her eyes widen, "What no!"

"No?"

"Yes, I mean no but that's not to say that I-"

She hears him chuckle, "Whoa easy Masters I was only kidding sure I'd like to go, give me a half hour to get ready"

She hung up the phone and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror still clad in only her underwear.

"I need to pick something to wear"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A shrill ring woke Robert Chase early Saturday morning from a very pleasant dream involving Himself and Masters…wait Masters.

"Hello"

"Hi Chase it's me Martha…Masters"

Masters, okay this is really weird I was just dreaming about you. Crap don't say that umm, "Masters, what's wrong did we get a case?"

"No I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to go to a museum exhibit today…with me"

What time was it; he has to check to make sure he heard her right, "Museum exhibit?"

"Yeah see they're having one about the human body and since we're doctors I thought it might be educational"

He smiles only Masters would call at 8:00 in the morning after a night of drinking to go to a museum.

He must have taken too long to answer because she is talking again. "Uh if you don't want to that's fine we could do something else… or you know what forget-"

He grins, "Doctor Masters are you asking me out on a date?"

"What no!"

He can imagine her eyes widening, he puts a touch of hurt in his voice, "No?"

"Yes, I mean no but that's not to say that I-"

He chuckles; teasing her is just too easy.

"Whoa easy Masters I was only kidding sure I'd like to go, give me a half hour to get ready"

He had to admit he was kind of surprised to hear from her so soon. Their little drinks/dinner outing had ended with a kind of awkward one armed hug and a promise to hangout again.

Normally at that point in the evening he would have invited the girl back to his apartment and for a second he considered asking Masters but then thought better.

Masters was so composed and in control when they were in the hospital but in social settings she was so shy and unsure of herself he didn't want to scare her off. He also didn't want her to be just another one night stand, he had enough of those.

For a moment his mind wanders back to his dream or more specifically the activity they were doing in the dream and he considers the first thing he thought when he met Masters, I wonder if she's a virgin.

Hey he couldn't help it he was a guy after all. The things she told him since about putting relationships on hold to study and not being able to get a date only made him wonder more. He would have to take it slow with Masters.

It would be a nice change for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He's having a good time with me. Masters can't help but smile. She had been worried that last night had been a fluke and that if they hungout again outside of work Chase (a guy who attracted beautiful women left and right) would see her as plain old nerdy Martha Masters a girl who makes and displays paper airplanes for fun, likes solving math problems, and is obsessed with facial symmetry. They really had nothing in common. Yet here they were laughing and having fun together.

They spent most of the day at the museum just walking around taking everything in. There were various exhibits on the human body, its different systems, processes and functions. Eventually they found the displays on bodily symmetry and Masters couldn't stop the child like excitement from overtaking her when they got to facial symmetry.

"Look Chase there are some excellent examples of perfect facial symmetry isn't it amazing"

Chase was less impressed with the display and more with how excited it made Masters he can't help but smile at her enthusiasm as he asked, "I've been curious for awhile now why are you so interested in facial symmetry?"

"Well along with traits such as averageness and youthfulness it influences judgments of aesthetic traits like physical attractiveness and beauty, and is associated with fitness-linked traits including health. It is also hypothesized as a factor in both interpersonal attraction and interpersonal chemistry, in fact facial symmetry may even have an impact on mate selection in humans."

She turns and sees Chase just standing there, her tendency to blurt out lengthy explanations seems to have taken over again.

"Sorry was I rambling"

Something House says enters his mind _She's like the internet with breasts _and he laughs,"No that's more information then I needed but thanks, you are truly unique Martha Masters."

_Unique_ is he complimenting or insulting me, "Uh thank you."

A thought occurs to him and he's suddenly curious what she'll say about him, "Masters what do you think about my facial symmetry?"

She answers without thinking, "It's perfect"

His eyes widen and he grins.

She blushes and hurries to explain herself, "W-well I mean from an aesthetic point of view your facial symmetry increases your physical attractiveness and helps you get potential mates to copulate with."

"So basically what you're saying is you like my face and you want to have sex?"

He thinks all the blood in Masters body may have just gone to her face.

Her mind draws a blank and she can't come up with a response more eloquent than, "W-what?"

Seeing the expression on her face he starts to laugh and after she realizes he's teasing her again so does she.

On the way back to her apartment she realizes she has never had so much fun at an exhibit before.

Museums really were more fun with company.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Thank You SXG4070, ImmaDude92, and pinku aisu kuriimu reviews really do make my day, and thanks for those who alerted and favorited I really appreciate it =). This chapter is set before, during and directly after the episode "Fall from Grace", I don't know about anyone else but I was curious what Masters would have done after it ended. Now without further delay on to the next part of Masters little story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Martha there's something I've wanted to do for awhile now"

He was moving his face closer to hers

"Chase what are you doing?"

He grins "I told you call me Robert when we're alone"

He's so close to her now their lips are only inches apart, she closes her eyes and tilts her head she can feel his warm breath, he leans in and-

*BEEP!*

*BEEP!*

*BEEP!*

Masters jolted awake, looking around she makes out the familiar surroundings of her bedroom, her alarm clocks ring signaling that it was time to get up and get ready for work.

It was all a dream

She sighed that had been the most vivid dream she could ever remember having and it ended before he… she blushes, what was she doing dreaming about Chase, that had never happened before. I mean sure they had been spending more time together lately (more time than she had spent with a member of the opposite sex in… she couldn't even remember) and yeah he was gorgeous and funny and when he smiled at her she felt her heart do flips.

All at once it hits her she was starting to fall for Robert Chase. She wanted to tell herself that this couldn't be happening but she knew that she did really like him and this time she couldn't blame it on her prefrontal cortex. But they were colleagues and he probably didn't even feel the same way about her.

Thinking back on their time together though it occurs to her that all their friendly banter is getting more than just friendly, all his teasing, could he actually have been flirting with her. He always seemed so out of her league that the thought Chase could really be interested in her romantically never seemed possible.

Was she even ready for a relationship, there was still so much that-

She notices what time it is, "Oh no I'm going to be late"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doctor Eric Foreman knew something was up the minute Chase walked into the office whistling and smiling like a lunatic.

"Good morning Foreman"

Oh yeah something was definitely going on, "Why are you so happy this morning?"

"What makes you think I'm happy?"

Is he serious, "Well you're whistling for one thing and oh yeah your smile is so bright and chipper I think I might go blind. So how many women did you sleep with this weekend?"

"Why are you assuming I'm happy because I got lucky?"

"Hmm let me see because I know you. Oh god it was another threesome wasn't it?"

"I told you I was having tons of sex, and I was bored - hating myself. I'm done with that"

"You said you were looking for something real but… wait did you meet someone is that what this is all about?"

"Why are you suddenly so interested in my love life?"

"Well I'm getting kind of bored with Taub's so…"

"Sorry to disappoint you but you'll just have to keep guessing"

"Wow it must be serious if you don't want to brag about it so who is she, is it anyone I know?"

This was bad Chase didn't want people finding out about his feelings for Masters before even she knew. He needed to come up with something Foreman would believe without making him more suspicious.

Luckily the conversation was effectively ended by Masters herself arriving all out of breath, "I am so sorry I'm late it's just-"she notices only Chase and Foreman are present, "Where's Taub and House?"

Not knowing that she just saved him from having to come up with a convincing lie to tell Foreman he grins at her, "Taub's probably getting in a quickie with his wife before work and House… well who knows"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chase is worried; ever since Foreman explained to Masters who or rather what their latest patient turned out to be she has just been standing there staring off into space with a horrified expression on her face.

He's having a hard time believing it himself. A homeless man comes to the hospital, he seems like a good guy but he lies about who he is. He keeps getting progressively worse until it looks like he's going to die then just in the nick of time we save him. Next day he disappears and the FBI shows up because it turns out he's a serial killer who eats his victims. It sounded like the plot to a bad movie.

Turning his attention back to Masters he notices she looks like she is either going to faint or throw up and just as he is about to say something to her she takes off running for the doctors lounge. He spares a moment to look at Foreman and Taub before he goes after her.

When he gets there he finds Masters on her knees emptying the contents of her stomach and he does the only thing he can, he holds her hair and rubs her back until she's finished.

She knew she was going to be sick the moment Foreman finished explaining why the FBI were tearing apart the patients room looking for any clues or forensic evidence as to his real identity.

She just couldn't process what he was saying. How could someone do that, how could he act so normal when he killed people?

How could she live with herself knowing she helped to save the life of a serial killer cannibal?

She barely makes it to the bathroom in the doctors lounge before she looses it. She can hear the door open and she knows that someone is behind her but she can't bring herself to turn around and face whoever it is.

Then all of a sudden her hair is no longer in her face and someone is rubbing her back and saying that she's going to be all right, someone with an Australian accent.

Whipping her head around she is mortified to see Chase kneeling there with a sympathetic expression on his face and a bottle of water in his hands. She can't take the bottle though or even look him in the eyes too embarrassed by what she had just done in front of him.

He knows she's embarrassed at him seeing her like this, she doesn't know how close he is to doing the same thing.

"Masters look at me you have nothing to be ashamed of what you just did was completely normal after finding out the guy we've been treating for the last few days was actually Hannibal Lecter."

She turns to him shocked, "The FBI already found out his name is Hannibal Lecter?"

He can't help it despite the situation they're in and what just happened he starts to laugh.

Either she missed something or Chase is losing his mind, "How is any of this funny. Why are you laughing?"

"I'm sorry It's just first you have no idea who Ferris Bueller is and now Hannibal Lecter. What did you do as a kid?"

They're movie characters, she feels foolish for not realizing it sooner. "Not everyone had time to watch movies some of us had to study"

Her parents always told her movies and television were frivolous entertainment and a waste of time, distracting her from putting her time to better use.

He smiles, "Well you can take a break now. You should come over to my place sometime we could have a movie night with popcorn and everything you have a lot of catching up to do"

He's inviting her to his apartment, she blushes, get a hold of yourself Martha it's to watch movies not… what they were doing in her dream.

He offers the bottle of water to her again, taking it she rinses the horrible after taste from her mouth and smiles, "I'd like that"

They sit in silence for awhile until Masters soft voice breaks the stillness, "I'm sorry"

"I told you there's nothing to be sorry for"

"But I don't see you or Foreman or Taub rushing to the bathroom to throw up"

"You need to remember we've been doing this a lot longer, I mean don't get me wrong nothing can prepare you for something like this but eventually you get numb to it. But that's what makes you so special Masters you haven't become jaded you care so much that learning something like this makes you sick to your stomach. That caring is not a weakness it's what will make you a great doctor one day."

She doesn't know what to say that's probably the nicest thing he's ever said to her and now she knows she wants to tell him what upset her so much.

"He confessed to me you know"

Chase is sure he must have heard her wrong, "He told you he killed people"

"No not in so many words but he told me he did horrible things and that I should just let him die, and do you know what I said?"

By this point he can tell she is near tears, "No what did you say"

"I said it was perfectly normal to feel that way because he was sick and that when he felt better things would be all right"

He sees that she has started to cry and wants to say or do something to comfort her but he knows she's not finished and she has to get this out.

"T-then he thanked m-me"

She starts to shake as more and more tears fall and he hates the patient for what he did and himself for failing to protect her from this. He goes over and puts his arm around her whispering reassurances that he hopes she believes.

"Shhh Martha it's all right everything is going to be okay"

His words are soothing and his body is warm and after what feels like forever the tears stop. She rests her head on his shoulder and even though it's the worst day she's ever had working on House's team right now there's nowhere else she would rather be.

Her body and mind drained she turns to Chase and tries to convey how much she appreciates just what he did for her.

"Thank you for being here for me"

She feels very tired and she can't be sure but right before she closes her eyes she could swear she saw Chase blush.

If anyone walked into the doctor's lounge they would be very surprised with the scene inside, medical student Martha M. Masters sleeping with her head on Doctor Robert Chase's shoulder. Chase would have a tough time explaining what they were doing but seeing how peaceful Masters looks he can't bring himself to care.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Notes: Phew well we've come to the end of another chapter. So Masters has finally admitted to herself that she likes Chase but is she ready to tell him that? Speaking of Chase is he just going to continue flirting with her? Are they ever going to make out? I guess we'll just have to wait and see.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Thank You SXG4070, ImmaDude92, and pinku aisu kuriimu you guys are awesome, reviews really do make my day. Also thanks to those people who alerted or put my story on their favorites list I really appreciate it =). Here's the next chapter of Something Different.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frantic pacing and the shuffling of clothes could be heard coming from the bedroom of one Martha M. Masters. Anyone looking at the scene would think that a hurricane had just blown through. Her closet was wide open and completely empty as every item of clothing she owned was either discarded on her bed or the floor.

Looking at the devastation that was once her neat and pristine bedroom Masters sighs, "This is ridiculous."

What was she doing she never obsessed about what to wear. Today though it seemed like there was something wrong with everything she owned. This was all her roommates fault, oh and Chase.

It all started during her little episode in the doctor's lounge. Thinking back on what happened she smiles, Chase was there for her again when she needed someone to lean on both figuratively and literally as it turned out.

She feels her face heat up at the memory of waking up next to Chase. It seems during her little nap her head moved from Chase's shoulder to his Chest and she managed to wrap her arms around his stomach.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_*Flashback*_

"_Masters"_

"_Hmmm"_

"_Masters"_

_Stupid alarm clock why was it calling her name she didn't want to get up she was too comfortable… wait a minute since when did her alarm clock talk?_

_Opening her eyes she is momentarily confused by what she sees. Expecting to wake up in her bed and be in the familiar surroundings of her bedroom instead she sees the doctor's lounge at the hospital._

_Did she fall asleep here, what was she laying on she doesn't remember the couch in the doctor's lounge being so comfortable or warm. Looking down she sees she is lying on the chest of someone wearing a dress shirt and tie someone male… oh god._

_Looking up she sees Chase staring back at her grinning like a Cheshire cat, "Hey did you have a nice nap?"_

_She jumps up so fast it's almost funny._

"_You fell asleep. I didn't wake you up because you looked like you needed the rest. I know the couch isn't exactly comfortable but it looks like you made the best of it using my chest as a pillow. If you wanted to cuddle all you had to do was ask you didn't have to jump me in your sleep."_

_She's going to die of embarrassment. "Where is everybody?" Did anybody see us together is what she really wants to say but can't bring herself to ask._

"_It's late the rest of the team went home. Foreman texted me apparently we have the next two days off. I guess after what happened Cuddy felt we needed some time. Oh and in case you were wondering nobody saw us… well except that janitor who wears his pants backwards but I don't think you need to worry about him."_

_She feels grateful both for the fact that no one saw her snuggling up with Chase and that they have the next two days off. She definitely needed a break._

"_Masters about what we were talking about before you fell asleep."_

_She winces, "No no not about the patient I mean watching a movie together. How about you come over tomorrow night we could order a pizza, I'll make some popcorn, what do you say."_

_Masters smiles, "That sounds great."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All of that was good until her roommate in an unprecedented moment of interest asked if Masters wanted to go out with her and her friends.

"Oh come on Martha" she whined, "We never hangout."

Yeah that's because you usually ignore me and never ask. Too polite to say that out loud though Masters turns to her and puts a fake smile on her face. "Sorry but I already have plans."

"What's up with you? Usually you spend all your free time studying but lately you've been going out and getting home late."

"So?"

"_So_ what have you been doing?"

"Nothing"

"_Nothing_ oh come on… wait a minute Martha Masters have you found yourself a boyfriend?"

She starts panicking she doesn't want her roommate finding about this thing she has with Chase but she is also the worst liar in the world. Alright you can handle this Martha just play it cool.

"No… yes… maybe"

"Umm okay why don't you tell me about it?

She knows she can't talk herself out of this so she does, leaving out Chase's name which thankfully her roommate does not ask for.

"Wow well it definitely seems like he likes you and I'm guessing you're into him too?" Masters just nods. "Then tonight seems like the perfect opportunity you're going to be all alone together."

Her words sink in and it suddenly hits Masters that they really will be all alone together,every other time they've hung out it was always in public now it will just be the two of them in his apartment alone.

"Oh and Martha you might want to think about wearing something less… unusual"

"What I'm wearing is unusual?"

Masters had on a brown skirt, red and white polka dot blouse with a tie and a red cardigan.

"Sweetie everything you wear is unusual"

Masters glares at her

"Sorry look you want to surprise this mystery man of yours so think sexy. Alright well this was a good talk we should do it again soon I gotta run."

Masters doesn't acknowledge her departure though too preoccupied by what her roommate just told her.

"Sexy?"

That one word was why Masters Room turned into a disaster site. After going through her entire wardrobe Masters was sure that she owned nothing sexy. She could go out and buy something, maybe low cut or tight fitting, or she could get some sexy lingerie.

She blushed, no that just wasn't her and if Chase couldn't accept her for who she was (unusual fashion sense and all) then he really wasn't worth it. That settled she decided she could clean up her room later she needed to get redressed, it was almost time to go to Chase's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arriving at his apartment she tries to quell the butterflies in her stomach as she knocks on Chase's front door.

"Hey"

"Hi"

"Come in"

She walks in and takes in her surroundings. Chase's apartment is pretty big compared to the one she shares with her roommate, although that wasn't saying much, she really needs to move out and find a place of her own as soon as she can. The apartment is very nicely decorated and it's not at all how she expected a bachelor like Chase to live, it looks like it has a women's touch.

"Sit down, make yourself at home. I was going to order the pizza do you want anything special on it?"

"No whatever you usually get is fine with me."

With the pizza ordered Chase comes over and sits on the other end of the couch.

"So what movie are we going to watch?"

"Well I tried to think what would be a good start for you. There was so much to choose from but after thinking it over I've decided-that it really is a crime you've never seen Ferris Bueller's Day Off so that will be the movie of choice tonight. Plus with the week we had I think a comedy's the way to go."

She has to admit she's surprised by how much thought he put into this. Maybe he had been looking forward to this as much as she had. The pizza arrives and once they've had their fill they sit down and Chase starts the movie.

About halfway through Chase looks over and notices Masters is completely engrossed in the story. They are sitting right next to each other with only the bowl of popcorn to separate them. He suddenly has the urge to run his fingers through her hair and it takes all his willpower to resist. They had been getting much closer lately, but that was a far too intimate gesture and he wasn't sure how she would react.

The movie ends and he turns to see Masters smiling face.

"So what did you think?"

"I really liked it I think you made a good choice… Robert"

He winces; she notices and hurries to explain herself. "Sorry it's just you've been calling me Martha more now so I thought-"

Chase cuts her off before she can finish. "No no it's not that, I don't mind you calling me Robert it's just the way you said it reminded me of someone."

"Cameron"

Chase's eyes widen and he can't keep the shock out of his voice. "How did you know?"

Masters has a sad little smile on her face, "You should know by now I do lots of research before making any decision. When Doctor Cuddy first approached me to join House's team I started researching trying to find out everything I could about House and his fellows. Allison Cameron worked with you and Foreman on House's team for three years."

Chase is speechless he had no idea Masters knew anything about them before she joined the team. At his silence Masters continues on.

"It was only when I got here did I find out that you two were married until Cameron left." She doesn't say that she learned this from overhearing a conversation between two nurses, or that she has wanted to ask him about it ever since.

Chase's initial reaction is anger, how dare Masters bring this up and remind him of what he did and what he lost. But seeing her face full of sympathy and something else he can't identify (or isn't ready to admit he sees) he decided she deserves an explanation.

He must have been standing there just staring at her for too long because Masters has started speaking again.

"I'm sorry it's really none of my business I should go."

She moves to stand until Chase puts his hand on her arm, "Wait" she sits back down and turns to face him letting him know he could start when he's ready.

"Do you remember when you asked me why I had so many one night stands?"

She nods

"You said that maybe I found meaning in meaningless relationships. You were right it was how I dealt with what happened. When I first met Cameron I was immediately attracted to her. I was a different person then, we all were, and I thought that's all it was but as time went on I started having real feelings for her."

Masters can feel her heart breaking she doesn't want to hear this, listen to Chase talk about how much he loved a woman that wasn't her but Chase has always been there for her and this is what friends did… friends.

"At first she wasn't interested in having a serious relationship with me even though I could tell she liked me. I kept at it though and eventually she agreed to try and one thing led to another and we were married. I was so happy then I thought this was it my life was set until I did something terrible and ruined what we had."

Masters can tell he is getting choked up; she is too but for an entirely different reason. "This is what you were talking about when that patient asked if you ever lied to someone you loved and then what happened when you finally told them."

He nods, "Everything that happened was my fault and when she left I just didn't know how to deal with it. So I rejoined House's team and started sleeping with every woman that would have me. I'm sorry you met me at this point in my life but that's not who I am. I'm done with all that."

She doesn't know what to say, comforting people has never been her strong suit. So she goes over and wraps her arms around him.

They stay like that for awhile until Chase pulls away and smiles, "Thanks."

"You're welcome, well it's getting late I should probably-"

The rest of Masters Sentence was silenced by Chase's kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: Thank You SXG4070, ImmaDude92, pinku aisu kuriimu, EricForman and YayForEveryCoupleILoveAndMore you guys are awesome for reviewing, they really do make my day. Also thanks to those people who alerted or put my story on their favorites list I really appreciate it. Sorry it took a little longer to get this chapter out, real life got in the way.

Okay this chapter deals with what happened at the end of the last one and Thirteen coming back. Now I decided to include Thirteen in the story because I like her character and I think she and Masters could have been good friends. For that to happen though things have to be reworked so in the story It's not Masters last day as a medical student that is still in the future. So she and Thirteen will be working together and getting to know each other. I like the idea of the experienced Thirteen befriending the innocent Masters, so we'll have to see how that goes =).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He's kissing me was the last thought to cross Martha Masters mind before her brain decided to take a break while she enjoyed the feeling on Chase's lips on hers. The kiss was slow and sweet, Masters could feel her whole body tingling. Everything was great until Chase reached up to start undoing the buttons on her shirt.

It was at this point her brain decided to start working again and she knew she had to stop this before it went too far. Chase was hurting and they had spent a good part of the night talking about Cameron. She didn't want to be with him when he was still thinking of her.

Reluctantly she breaks their embrace, "Chase stop"

He looks at her with confusion for a moment until he realizes what he had been about to do. "Masters I'm sorry I-"

She cuts him off before he can finish. "No no it's okay I should go I'll see you at work tomorrow." She grabs her jacket and with one final look at Chase shuts the door leaving him alone.

"What did I do?" After his whole speech about being a different man, how he was no longer interested in just sex he tried to sleep with Masters. God she must have been so disgusted with him. He needs to apologize to her and hope that he hasn't ruined their friendship.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Monday morning comes and for the first time since she started working on House's team she isn't looking forward to going to work. She knew her exit from Chase's apartment last night was abrupt; she barely got any sleep replaying what happened over and over in her mind.

She was worried what would she say when she saw Chase today, what would he say, worse yet they had to pretend like everything was normal when everyone else was around. Maybe she should just call in sick.

No she was not a child she was a doctor, well almost, she would just have to face him and hope for the best.

However all thoughts of what happened with Chase are temporarily forgotten when she arrives at the diagnostics room and is greeted by an unfamiliar doctor.

The woman turns to her with a smile on her face "Hi you must be House's latest victim I'm Remy Hadley you can call me Thirteen" she sticks out her hand.

Masters does not take her offered hand though, she can only stare. This doctor is beautiful she could be a model or something. Is this really who I was filling in for, she suddenly feels very insecure. Wait how long has she been standing here the doctor, Thirteen, she said her name was thirteen right, is talking again.

"Umm are you okay?"

"Y-yes sorry uh I'm Masters Martha Masters It's nice to meet you Doctor Thirteen."

Thirteen laughs, "Just Thirteen is fine Doctor Thirteen just sounds weird."

"Is Thirteen like a nickname?"

"Yes I know it's unusual, House gave it to me it's a long story."

Before she can elaborate Foreman and Chase walk in and upon seeing Thirteen hug and start assaulting her with questions. Masters is left on the outside of their little group looking at how at ease they seem to be together.

The case they get is difficult and Masters is worried House still seems distracted and he's taking more and more vicodin. She wants to say something but knows it would be useless and when he starts assigning them tasks she feels grateful to be able to focus on something else.

"Alright bisexual (he points to Thirteen) take brainy (he points to Masters) and check the home for the usual. Boring and bimbo (he points to Foreman and Chase respectively) get the patient an MRI I want to see what's going on in that brain."

With the jobs delegated everyone moves to get to work and Masters is left alone with Thirteen. She is kind of glad she didn't get Chase, he had been glancing in her direction during the differential but she did not meet his eyes. But she is still not comfortable around this new doctor who she now knows went to prison not rehab like she told everyone else.

"Masters" Thirteen smiles at her, "Are you ready to go?"

She tries to match Thirteen's friendly smile but only manages an awkward "Yes"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thirteen knows that Masters is uncomfortable around her though who could really blame her. House being House managed to expose her secret to Masters after she had been trying to make a good first impression.

She was a little surprised that House would hire a medical student (Cuddy probably had something to do with that) but upon hearing what her IQ was and the fact that she was cute Thirteen could say she definitely approved. The team needed more females.

She noticed something was going on with Chase during the differential. He kept glancing over in Masters direction with a look like he had something important to say, while Masters did not turn in his direction once, even though she had noticed the looks.

Something was going on she could tell Chase seemed different but then again so did House. Sadness fills her as she realizes that she has been gone too long and things have changed.

"Thirteen" Masters voice breaks her out of her thoughts.

"Yes"

"I didn't find anything, did you?"

"No the most hazardous thing this guy has in the apartment is two day old Milk. Come on lets go back."

During the drive back Thirteen is determined to break the uncomfortable atmosphere between the two of them.

"Just so you know I'm not dangerous or anything."

Masters had been lost in her own thoughts staring out the window that Thirteen's voice startles her. "What?"

"I was just saying that I know you're a little freaked out by the fact I was in prison, but I wasn't there because I was dangerous or crazy or anything like that."

Masters eyes widen had she really been that obvious. She feels guilty Thirteen has been nothing but nice to her.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't worry about it. I'd say that's a normal reaction to finding out your new coworker was in the big house. Why don't we start over?"

This time Masters smile is genuine, "Okay"

"Aren't you going to ask me what I did?"

"I'm sure whatever it was is personal, I don't need to know I trust you."

Thirteen is surprised she expected Masters to immediately want to know what she did, but she knows it's personal and doesn't press. It was refreshing to be with a person who didn't need to know every detail of your life.

In that moment she knows she wants to befriend this unique girl.

"Thank you"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He's acting strange again. Now Eric Foreman has known Robert Chase for a long time, almost nine years, so he has gotten used to his Australian coworkers moods. Lately though he seemed all over the place.

Last week he was so happy you would think he was on something. Today he looks like his dog died and Foreman knew for a fact Chase had no pets.

It must have something to do with his new mystery woman. He had to admit he was surprised when Chase didn't want to brag to him. He hasn't been this secretive since he and Cameron started dating.

He's not really sure if he wants to get involved in this to say Chase's love life was complicated was like saying House was an okay doctor. But despite the fact that they always bicker and fight Chase is one of his friends and probably the one who knows him best he needs to at least try.

As they sit there in the control booth watching the monitors while the patient gets an MRI he makes his decision.

"Is everything alright?"

Chase turns to him he had almost forgotten Foreman was still there too preoccupied by his thoughts. "Yeah"

"Okay let me rephrase that I know that something is wrong what is it?"

"Why do you care?"

Wow Foreman knows he may not be the most sensitive guy in the world but that hurt. "Well we've been friends a long time so I just wanted to see if you wanted to talk about what's got you all distracted."

"Sorry that was out of line, are you sure you want to know?"

Foreman gives him his patented _are you kidding me _look.

So Chase goes into what happened last night with Masters, the talk, the kiss, everything.

After Chase finishes Foreman just sits there stunned. Nobody speaks for awhile, until Foreman finally finds his voice and says the only intelligent thing he can come up with at the moment.

"Masters?"

"Yes"

"Martha Masters?"

Chase is getting angry, "Look maybe this was a bad idea finish the MRI yourself."

Foreman grabs his arm before he can leave. "Wait I was just a little shocked that's all you have to admit it's weird I mean you're so… and she's so…"

"Well said Foreman"

"Shut up you know what I mean it just took me by surprise that's all. I actually think this could be good for you. You've been different lately like you used to be."

"Yeah but I screwed up she must hate me."

"You're an idiot"

Chase glares at him

"This is Masters we're talking about I don't think she hates anyone"

"Hmm good point"

"If everything you told me was true then she probably was just caught off guard you were moving too fast, and you have to admit trying to sleep with Masters after you just poured your heart out to her about Cameron is not the best idea you've ever had."

All at once Foreman's word hit him and he does feel like a complete idiot for not realizing it sooner.

"Thanks Foreman you know you're a lot smarter than people give you credit for."

Foreman smiles, "Screw you"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Masters and Thirteen return to the hospital they find the MRI was negative for any neurological problems. So while Chase and Foreman start going over the patient's medical records she and Masters are going to give him an LP.

As they are leaving for the patient's room she notices not only is Chase looking at Masters but now Foreman is looking at them both. She was determined to get to the bottom of this.

Masters will be performing the procedure while she supervises her. So while Masters prepares the instruments Thirteen decides this is as good a time as any to find out what she's missed while she was away.

"So what's up with you and Chase are you guys together?"

Masters knocks over the small cart with the instruments sending the whole thing crashing to the floor.

Hmm maybe I should have been more subtle.

"Oh god I'm so sorry"

"No that was my fault sorry I just blindsided you with that, let me help you."

As they both work to pick up the fallen items Masters turns to Thirteen and can't keep the shock out of her voice as she asks, "H-how did you know?"

"I'm very observant plus the looks Chase was giving you and you pretending not to notice I could tell something was up."

Great even the doctor she just met today knows something is going on. "I didn't realize it was so obvious."

"I've known Chase for a few years now and I've only been back a day but I could tell he was different I just wasn't sure why, now I know. Do you want to talk about it?"

She's already told her roommate so why not Thirteen at least she seemed nicer and maybe she could really help her.

"Ha I knew Chase was really a romantic, Taub owes me twenty bucks."

Maybe not.

"Sorry" she looks sheepishly at Masters, "I said Chase seemed different I just didn't realize how different. You really changed him for the better."

Masters blushes, "But what should I say to him?"

"Look Chase is a good person, he means well but he's also a man and men are stupid." She smiles at Masters, "He's probably feeling really bad about what happened and thinking that you hate him, so you need to tell him what's what. Trust me the only wrong thing you could do is nothing at all."

Masters is speechless Thirteen's pep talk was just what she needed and she is sure now that she wants to befriend the helpful doctor.

She smiles, "Thank you"

"It's what I'm here for."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She runs into Chase by the vending machines. He's so preoccupied with hitting the candy machine for apparently stealing his money he does not hear her approach. She comes up behind him and hits the coin return button.

His money comes back and the candy bar falls down.

"How did you… never mind."

"Uh hey"

"Hi"

He takes the candy bar and breaks it in half offering one piece to Masters.

They stand in silence for a moment until Masters turns to Chase taking the offered candy.

At the same time they both speak, "We need to talk."


End file.
